Pas sans toi
by Bymeha
Summary: Il y avait la pluie, timide, qui venait chanter sous une fenêtre. Un arrêt indéterminé dans le temps, les bribes décousues d'un rêve ressassé ; et des cœurs à panser. OS, Eruri. Pour l'anniversaire d'Awaix !


JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE AWAIX ! 8D

Vouala vouala, je suis bien contente de pouvoir te poster ça, parce que même si l'Angst c'est carrément la vie, le fluff c'est bien aussi. Et je sais que t'aimes ça, hihi C:

J'espère que ça te motivera à poster tes propres projets ! Je te souhaite encore un joyeux anniversaire, une bonne journée, une belle année à venir et tout ça ! T'es une koule et tu le mérites, et j'espère que t'auras toute l'assurance et la confiance que tu dois avoir parce que ce que tu fais est génial et que tu sais que je le dirais jamais assez.

Et vous autres, allez donc la lire et lui dire qu'elle déchire tout ! (Lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire serait une bonne idée aussi, en passant 8D)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**×Genre** : ... Romance. On va dire un tout petit peu Angst mais c'est tout doux xD

**×Rating** : T

**×Personnages** : Erwin, Rivaille.

**×Chronologie** : Pas de moment particulier, peut-être avant la fin de l'anime, histoire de ne rien spoiler. Certains éléments évoqués viennent de la fin du spin-off A Choice With No Regrets (que je vous conseille de lire si vous aimez l'Eruri ou simplement Rivaille, il est geniaaaaal)

**×Fond sonore conseillé** : When The Clouds - Rise On. Et un fond de pluie si possible c:

**×Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Shingeki No Kyojin ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**— ****Pas sans toi — **

* * *

L'aurore venait tout juste d'apparaître lorsque le commandant ouvrit les yeux.

Les rayons timides du soleil vinrent se poser là où ils en avaient l'habitude, perpétuant une éternelle routine dont ils connaissaient chaque acte, chaque tournure. C'est pourquoi ni l'un ni l'autre ne dirent quoi que ce soit, préférant le silence et les regards aux mots maladroits et trop plein d'amertume qui tentaient de s'échapper, échos de leurs pensées souvent trop sombres et ressassées.

Ça avait toujours été mieux comme ça.

Erwin s'étira paresseusement et en silence, parfaitement éveillé — parce qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il était réveillé. Il prit le temps de détailler la pièce, les tapisseries des murs, le parquet caramel du sol qui luisait doucement, les quelques meubles où étaient posés diverses pièces de porcelaine finement décorées. Tout était rangé au millimètre près, et le commandant eu un demi-sourire songeur lorsque ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur les vêtements vaguement éparpillés au sol, que les quelques sculptures de bronze sur le bureau dardaient d'un regard accusateur. Dehors, une pluie fine vint s'abattre sur les pavés avec une violence silencieuse, comme pour purifier le monde et tous ses hommes de leurs pêchés.

Et ce ne fut qu'une fois que le commandant laissa un soupir s'échapper d'entres ses lèvres entrouvertes qu'il releva la tête, assis de l'autre côté du lit et dos à lui.

« Bonjour. »

Rivaille détourna le regard qu'il avait momentanément posé sur lui et le laissa dériver vers la fenêtre close, leur laissant le temps d'écouter la pluie comme dans une tentative désespérée de briser cette foutue routine — parce qu'ils savaient qu'elle voulait être entendue, de même que leurs cœurs bridés des horreurs qu'ils y dissimulaient. L'autre examinait en silence les nombreuses cicatrices qui striaient la peau tendue de son dos et de ses épaules lorsque sa voix lasse brisa le silence tout juste formé :

« Tu… Tu as encore fait un cauchemar, cette nuit. »

Erwin ne répondit pas.

Le petit jour continuait de pleurer des larmes tièdes, comme celles qui s'échappèrent du coin de ses yeux pour se fondre dans les draps. Elles n'étaient pas tristes, au fond ; juste un peu grises et silencieuses, à peine existantes.

Comme eux.

« Désolé, souffla Erwin sans détacher son regard de la peau pale qui s'offrait à ses yeux — comme si c'était la seule chose vivante à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher pour l'instant, tout ce qui lui valait la peine de garder les yeux ouverts. Je ne m'en souviens pas.

— C'est bon, c'est pas… C'est pas de ta faute. »

Sa voix était encore rauque de sommeil ; pourtant, Erwin était bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne dormait pas plus de trois ou quatre heures par nuit, et si lui somnolait tout juste depuis quelques heures, Rivaille devait quant à lui être bel et bien réveillé. À attendre, à réfléchir, à le regarder ; à penser.

À penser à toutes ces fois où ils avaient en vain tenté de redessiner le monde dans lequel ils vivaient.

Finalement, il vint effleurer sa peau chaude du dos de la main, tendrement et sans rien dire, sans prévenir ; le brun frissonna, et Erwin eut un sourire navré en constatant qu'il chercha tout d'abord à fuir son regard, l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de se tourner petit à petit vers lui. Plonger dans son regard, le deviner, l'anticiper puis l'effleurer à son tour, dans un chuchotement de souffles mêlés couverts par la pluie.

La pluie, elle n'était que simple spectatrice, au fond ; mais elle était surtout la seule sur qui ils pouvaient compter pour le moment, celle qui décidera du moment où ils seront obligés de se séparer et qui les empêchait de trop penser.

Et dans un monde où ils étaient obligés de se salir les mains au nom d'une cause en laquelle ils croyaient, elle était la seule à encore garder l'espoir de les purifier.

« ... À quoi tu penses ? »

Erwin eut un sourire, et sa main s'arrêta paresseusement au creux de son dos, dans un va et vient langoureux au cœur de ce dédale de cicatrices. Toujours moins patient que lui, Rivaille plissa des yeux sans quitter les siens pour l'inviter à se faire comprendre ; le commandant sourit encore avant de se résigner à répondre :

« Il pleuvait, ce jour-là. Tu te souviens ? »

La pluie chuchotait.

Le brun expira longuement et se pencha pour effleurer la peau tendre de son cou du bout des lèvres, où une cicatrice unique semblait le narguer à chaque fois que ses yeux s'y posaient ; et cette cicatrice, c'était un peu de lui ancré à jamais dans l'autre, une trace de ce qu'ils avaient été et le début de ce qu'ils seront toujours.

Un éclat de sa violence, qu'Erwin gardera probablement toute sa vie.

« Je m'en souviens. », souffla-t-il alors en guise de réponse, laissant un début d'ivresse amoureuse s'emparer de son esprit que venaient troubler quelques pensées.

La pluie était douce.

« Dans une autre vie, ça aurait pût être plus simple, fit soudain Erwin sans le lâcher, le gardant tendrement – un peu farouchement – contre lui, avec lui.

— Dans une autre vie, je t'aurais sûrement tué.

— Est-ce que ça t'aurait été plus satisfaisant ? »

Ses lèvres vinrent paresseusement répondre à sa question en venant chercher les siennes.

« Dans cette vie-là, tu te serais retrouvé tout seul, et avec des cicatrices en moins. Avec _mes_ cicatrices en moins, précisa Rivaille en parcourant la trace en forme d'étoile filante qui tailladait l'une de ses paumes ouvertes.

— Et toi ?

— Juste seul... Mes cicatrices ont toujours été là. »

Erwin n'eut pas le temps de voir son regard s'assombrir ; ses lèvres pâles vinrent clore ses paupières, et ses yeux bleus de fermèrent momentanément sur une dernière vision d'amour.

« Je suis content que tu ne m'aies pas tué, tu sais. »

La pluie tombait toujours – et Erwin ne le vit pas sourire.

« Je ne regrette pas de ne pas l'avoir fait. Et je ne regrette pas ces cicatrices non plus, souffla Rivaille près de sa bouche, son front posé contre le sien.

— Moi non plus. Ça me fait quelque chose de toi… »

La pluie s'arrêtait un peu, puis reprenait de plus belle ; et on aurait dit qu'elle chantait.

Le commandant ouvrit les yeux à l'entente d'un soupir amusé ; avant qu'il n'ait pût faire quoi que ce soit, le brun quitta la douceur des draps à la quête de vêtements propres et soigneusement pliés sur une chaise – une façon pour eux de rester ensembles un peu plus longtemps, en réalité – avant de commencer à se vêtir.

« Tu deviens romantique, Erwin, fit-il alors remarquer en arquant un sourcil, tout en enfilant les vêtements qu'il prenait soin de lisser.

— Et à qui la faute ? »

Parce que c'était lui, Rivaille lui rendit son sourire ; et la pluie se fit plus tendre encore, les berçant dans une mélodie qui oscillait entre ronronnement et écho interminable de clapotis.

« J'aime bien cette idée, en fin de compte. Celle de t'avoir laissé quelque chose de moi, précisa-t-il en boutonnant sa chemise, feignant de ne pas avoir aperçu la lueur émue qui traversa le regard céruléen du blond.

— Et c'est moi qui devient romantique ? répliqua le commandant en se levant pour s'avancer vers le miroir et examiner sa barbe naissante, conscient et à la fois dans l'attente que Rivaille y trouve quelque chose à répondre.

— C'est toujours plus romantique dans ta bouche que dans la mienne. »

Facile ; Erwin le laissa arranger correctement ses cheveux à sa place tout en lui adressant un regard dubitatif. Rivaille ne se laissa pas impressionner et affronta son regard un long moment, toujours avec cette lueur farouche et sauvage dans le regard. Erwin sourit en songeant que c'était l'une des premières choses qui l'avait frappé chez lui, au début ; le brun n'en fit rien et se dirigea de nouveau vers la chaise pour enfiler les lanières de son équipement tridimensionnel.

La pluie se tarissait ; mais le commandant souriait toujours.

« En tout cas… Ca me va, si tu le penses comme ça, déclara soudain le caporal, alors qu'il observait la pluie à travers la fenêtre depuis déjà de longues minutes. Si tu estimes que je t'ai laissé une partie de moi.

— Comment ça ? »

Ayant fini de se raser, Erwin s'essuya le visage et s'examina de plus près, dans l'attente de la suite. Rivaille hésita ; la pluie s'était presque arrêtée lorsqu'il se lança enfin.

_« Pas sans toi. »_

Le commandant s'était figé.

Le brun remit machinalement une des statuettes en bronze posées sur le bureau à sa place, sans immédiatement oser le regarder dans les yeux – ou peut-être n'en avait-il juste pas envie, peut-être n'en avait-il juste pas besoin. Pourtant, il ne tarda pas à se tourner vers lui pour immédiatement plonger dans son regard, l'étudier, l'analyser, le deviner ; et dans le silence, ses derniers mots raisonnaient à chaque clapotis, dans une ode du matin qui rendait hommage à la pluie.

« C'est ce que t'as dit, cette nuit, fit-il à mi-voix. C'est ce que t'as dit les nuits d'avant, aussi, et j'ai même l'impression que tu le dis sans le dire, alors que-

— Je…

— Putain, Erwin, le coupa-t-il en se dirigeant vers lui, pense pas à des trucs pareils ! Je suis _là_. »

Immobile et vaguement déconcerté, Erwin laissa Rivaille prendre l'une de ses mains sans quitter son regard.

« Et je suis là, aussi, fit-il alors en effleurant la cicatrice dont la forme avait fini par ressembler au tracé d'une étoile filante dans la paume de sa main, et qu'il lui avait lui-même infligé il y avait quelques années. Et là, ajouta-t-il en effleurant celle de son cou du bout des doigts.

— Tu…

— Je compte pas mourir tout de suite, alors arrête avec ces conneries. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, le brun se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'attira vers lui, attrapant son visage entre ses mains froides pour l'embrasser. Une seconde, deux, puis trois, quatre ; le temps qu'il fallait, une fois.

« Et t'as pas intérêt à mourir non plus… »

Deux fois ; _encore_.

« C'est clair ? »

Trois fois ; longtemps. Erwin le serra contre lui un moment, le visage niché dans ses cheveux sombres, puis posa ses lèvres contre le sommet de sa tête dans un baiser un peu rude, plein de promesses – sans un mot, sans rien dire ; parce que ça avait toujours été mieux comme ça. Rivaille s'assura que toute trace d'inquiétude avait disparu de ses traits lorsqu'il se recula pour le regarder ; alors seulement, le commandant s'autorisa un sourire tendre.

« Je crois que vous me faites concurrence en matière de romantisme, Caporal. »

L'autre l'accusa du regard en s'éloignant vers la porte.

« Va te faire foutre, Erwin. Et sois pas en retard. »

Un sourire songeur habita ses lèvres longtemps après qu'il soit parti.

Erwin s'était toujours battu pour sauver une humanité qui ne croyait plus en quoi que ce soit ; Rivaille, lui, il avait prit une décision tout autre, lors d'un macabre jour de pluie.

Il se battra pour lui.

* * *

Voualaaaaa, j'espère que ça t'a fait plaisir ! Quant à l'OS en lui-même, je le trouve un peu trop fluffy à mon goût, mais bon... Je compte me rattraper avec un truc bien Angst, héhé C:

Quant aux références à ACWNR, si vous l'avez terminé, j'imagine que vous les avez reconnues ! (Petit risque de spoil ! Il s'agit des cicatrices et du fait que Rivaille ait voulu le tuer) D'ailleurs si vous ne le saviez pas, le spin-off va être adapté en anime pour la fin d'année, je crois.

Merci pour votre lecture et encore joyeux anniversaire à Awaix ! :3

PS à l'intéressée : Pitié, fais moi feelser et écris ce dont on avait parlé la dernière foiiiiiiiiiiis **

Joyeux anniversaire again ! (cœur de titan)


End file.
